Someday
by Purr
Summary: Wish and Sm crossover. Something is horribly wrong with the demon world. In order to gain back his adult body, the demon Koryu has to undertake a mission that is more suited for the angels: to protect a human.
1. Default Chapter

AN: A big thanks for Themoonmaiden for editing this chapter. *hugs* Anyways, this is a Wish/Sm fic, for those of you who haven't heard of Wish, it's a short manga series by Clamp. The story is about a young angel Kohaku coming down to Earth to search for her master. On Earth she was saved by a human, wanting to repay his kindness she promised him one wish. However Shuichirou already has everything he needs and doesn't need a wish. So instead of going back to Heaven, Kohaku decided to stay on Earth until Shuichirou has a wish for her. If you want to know more go to: it's a very informative site on wish. I know I shouldn't start anymore new stories, but this is going to be a short story, about 3 chapters or so ^^;;

Sorry about all the mistakes I made on the names . That'll teach me to be lazy. ^^;; I didn't want to unpack the box the Wish mangas were in so I just went on an internet site, but that's no excuse. I apologize and thanks to everyone who pointed out my mistakes.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Prologue

Okay, he was not panicking. He was one of the best magic users in Hell and he never lost his cool. He was just mildly annoyed at the current situation. So what if he disintegrated an overgrown bush when he threw a fireball at it? Who needed plants anyway? Hell didn't have any, and look at how it turned out compared to Heaven and Earth. 

Okay, maybe he was getting a little nervous, but he had a good reason to. It was already midnight and why in all of the Seven Hells was he still in his CHIBI form?! Why wasn't that damn moon working its magic like it was supposed to? This had never happened before. Maybe something was wrong with him? But that was impossible! As far as he knew, he was perfect… much better than that goody-two-shoes, Kohaku. And he didn't have a beer belly! As if!

"Something wrong, Koryu?"

Now wasn't that a surprise? What was next, Kohaku beating him in a fight? 

"What do you want, Angel Master?" the chibi-demon growled out. In his current state of mind, nothing was safe within a ten miles radius, and it didn't matter to him that the Angel could dice him with her wind within a second. Luckily for Hisui -- or was it for him? -- if he did anything to the Angel Master, Kokuyo would decapitate him alive. The Demon Prince was rather possessive when it came to his possessions and lovers, after all.

"You remind me of Kohaku with those adorable chubby cheeks and chibi eyes of yours all watery with tears."

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT IDIOT! AND I'M NOT CRYING! KORYU DOES NOT CRY LIKE THAT SCAREDY CAT!!! I'm a hundred times better and I do not have chubby cheeks!" the chibi-demon shouted out, but the effect was half diminished by his childish voice. "If you don't have anything useful to say then leave! I'm in the middle of sulking right now."

"Do you want to tell me about your problems, little one?"

"Excuse me? No, I don't want to talk about it, thank you very much! It's none of your damn business! And if by some miracle I do want to talk about it, what makes you think that I would talk to an ANGEL?" Koryu sneered. Was it just him or were all the angels as dense as Kohaku? What was God smoking when he picked his angels? Here he was, under a full moon and still in his CHIBI form, and the idiot Angel Master had the guts to ask him what was wrong?! He would show her what could go wrong if she wouldn't stop bugging him. He smiled nastily. For the first time, he understood where Kohaku got her stupidity from. It must have been passed down from her master down to her. Hopefully, this slowness of the mind wasn't contagious and wouldn't be passed on from Angel to Demon. 

"Koryu! Try to be a little more polite to my lover if you know what's good for you," a new voice said as the chibi was picked up by the neck by its owner.

"No one asked you to butt in, Kokuyo. In fact, both of you can just go and mind your own goddamn business and leave me to my suffering!" chibi Koryu yelled out. At this point, he was too far-gone to care that he might've pissed off the son of Satan.

"Let's go, Hisui. It's obvious that the little idiot doesn't want our help," the older demon remarked before he grabbed his angel lover.

"Wait!"

The demon prince stopped and smirked at Koryu's face that was torn between anger and desperation. "What do you know?" 

"It's not a matter of what we know, but a matter of what you will do to gain our information, Koryu. You've treated my lover with such disrespect and I won't do anything unless you've gained her forgiveness first," Kokuyo explained while enjoying the look of disgust on his cousin's face.

"You want me to apologize to an ANGEL?!"

"An angel who knows the reason why you're trapped inside your chibi form. Unless you want to stay chibi forever and watch Kohaku gain more power until she'll be able to stay in her normal body, you better swallow that demon pride of yours."

"Fine," the chibi hissed out between his clenched teeth. "I'm sorry for pissing off your love toy, Kokuyo. Now tell me what's wrong with my body before I decide to go to heaven and start kicking some lame angel butt!"

"Afraid that won't do." The demon prince was about to say more, but a soft hand stopped him.

"That's enough, Kokuyo. The poor child is tortured enough without you adding salt to the wound," Hisui said softly before turning to the tortured chibi-demon. Lifting his chubby face up, the angel explained softly. "Listen Koryu, this is a message from God that he wanted me to deliver to you."

"Why didn't he just send that freaky little rabbit of his?" 

"Usyagi is busy at this moment so I volunteered."

Koryu sneered. "Why would God want to help a demon like me anyways? I thought he hates us."

"God doesn't hate anyone, Koryu, especially a relative of Satan. Heaven and Hell are trying their best to maintain a peaceful time right now." Hisui frowned. "Now listen carefully, Koryu. All demons draw their powers from the Moon, and you're no exception. Since you have not reached your full powers, your size reduces to that of a chibi's to conserve energy. Until you gain more power, you turn into a chibi during the day. I'm sure that you already know this." She chose to ignore the demon as he rolled his eyes. "What you don't know is that the Moon is an actual entity. You can think of her as God or Satan because she is a being with enormous power. Now you're not the only demon who cannot change into their normal size. The reason for that is the Moon is distracted from her normal duties."

Koryu didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He must be right from the beginning: all angels were cuckoos. She must be really messed up if she expected him to believe crap like that. Yeah, like a huge chunk of rock could have a consciousness and be distracted. What was next, him falling in love with Kohaku? He turned and gave Kokuyo a look that translated to: 'Are you an idiot to fall for this wacko?!'

"Don't give me that look, brat. Listen to what Hisui has to say. It won't kill you to listen to other people for once." The prince of Hell advised.

"It's not like I can do anything else right," Koryu whined.

"Like I said, the Moon has a daughter on Earth."

"What does a Moon brat have to do with us?"

"Koryu!" Kokuyo growled out as his lover was interrupted again.

"A great danger is awaiting the Moon's daughter and, in worrying about her daughter's destiny, the Moon is too distraught to think about anything else such as lending out her powers to the lesser demons." Hisui finished.

"If the freaking Moon is so worried about a little twit why doesn't she just use her enormous power to save her daughter?" the chibi-demon murmured under his breath.

"Because no one, even someone with Moon's power, is allowed to alter destiny."

"So you mean that if no one saves the little Moon twit, I might be stuck in this chibi form for the rest of eternity?!" Koryu yelled out, all of Kokuyo's threats forgotten. He preferred to be killed instantly than to live his entire life as a chibi. Just thinking about how in the future Kohaku would stay in her adult form while he would still be a chibi was enough to give him enough determination to cut off his own head.

"If you keep acting like this then, Hell yeah!" The demon prince firmly placed his hand on Koryu's shoulder as he invoked a quick spell which prevented the upset chibi from doing anything stupid both to himself and to the other two. "I don't even know why I'm here helping a spoiled brat like you when I have better things to do with my time."

That stopped Koryu from struggling against the seal that Kokuyo placed on him. "Wait a minute… you mean you know a way to turn me back to normal?! You bastard! Why didn't you tell me from the beginning instead of letting that Angel Master blab for the past God knows how long?!"

The older demon smirked as Hisui smiled sweetly. "Because it's fun to see you so edgy."

"That's cruel, love. You shouldn't tease the cute little darling like that." The Angel Master scowled at her lover. "Now listen carefully, Koryu. If you want your adult body back, then you'll have to protect the Moon's daughter. If you protect her from harm, then the Moon will reward you not only by allowing you to turn back to your adult size during nights, but she'll also give you enough power to maintain that size permanently. That way, you won't have to wait another century to gain that power yourself."

"You mean if I baby-sit the little brat, I can gain a full body sooner than that crybaby Kohaku?" the angry fire in Koryu's eyes immediately turned to a fire of determination. "When can I start?"

"You can start now if you want to. The girl you're going to protect is called Tsukino Usagi." Hisui barely created the image of the girl before Koryu disappeared in a swirl of dark wings.

"Kids these days," the angel shook her head in amusement. "I didn't even get to tell him that he has to watch out for…"

"Nah, don't worry about him. The only way Koryu learns is through the hard way."

"But, love, what if he gets hurt? Destiny isn't an easy foe to defeat." Hisui said, worry laced in her voice.

"Don't worry. Koryu is big enough to take care of himself." Although he sounded confident, the demon prince couldn't keep the seed of misgiving from planting itself in his mind. "Take care, Koryu, and come back unchanged," Kokuyo whispered before he swept up his angel lover in a tight embrace.

~*~*~*~

"I don't get it. This blondie is going to be the key to my problems?" chibi Koryu muttered as he looked at his charge through the bedroom window.

The girl looked normal enough even though she had an obsession with the color pink. The demon made a face as he surveyed the room. Everything seemed to be covered in baby pinks and blues, and the sheer number of crescent moons and fluffy clouds decorations were enough to make him puke. This job was more suited for a bubblehead like Kohaku than him. 

The girl, Usagi or whatever her name was, suddenly yawned and turned around to face him. Well she was pretty enough, but there was nothing special about her appearance. It was impossible to see the color of her eyes though. A huge snore from her almost made him fall off his place on the windowsill. A frown appeared on Koryu's face. Just what kind of a monster did Hisui assign him to?! Lost in his musings, he didn't notice the black cat that pounced onto the other side of the window until it was too late. He gave a small cry before he fell off the window for real this time.

The gears in Luna's mind whirled as she saw the little creature sitting next to Usagi's window fall. It had been years since the last attack and she almost didn't believe what she saw until the creature didn't disappear when she blinked for the fifth time. Could it be a new enemy? The thing looked harmless enough, but then again, appearances could be deceiving. It would trouble Usagi if she knew that there could be a new threat, but her responsibilities were more important than anything.

"Luna? What are you doing?" a sleepy voice questioned from the bed as a pair of blue eyes opened. "I just had the best dream and you had to wake me up."

"Usagi, call a senshi meeting tomorrow. I think we might have a new enemy."


	2. Cat's Eye

AN: Sorry about the long wait guys. I had a little problem writing this chapter. I knew what I wanted, but somehow the beginning just didn't seem to work. I had to rewrite the beginning more than five times, it was so frustrating! I'll post some Wish information links on my author's page for anyone who's interested in the series.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and pointed out my mistakes! At least I know that my readers are paying attention ^_~ Moonmaiden-chan disappeared, so this is the unedited version. I have to say that I got inspired after watching Full Moon wo Sagashite and reading Matter of Time by Tonbo-chan. For those of you who are familiar with Wish, you'll notice how I made some changes to the demons for the sake of the plot ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was impossible for her to say whether she wanted to drown herself more or drown the senshi sitting in front of her with blank expressions on their faces. "I'm telling you! I definitely saw something sitting on Usagi's windowsill last night!" Now she knew what dogs felt like when they chase after their own tails. The sheer frustration was enough to drive any cat into a hissing rage. "It was small, with black wings, and it was talking to itself before it noticed me." The black feline repeated herself for the fifth time in the past half hour. Was it her, or did their mental age digressed while they age physically?  
  
Again the same confused looks on the four faces. "Are you sure Luna? We're not doubting you or anything. But you did say that it was the middle of the night, maybe you had a bad dream or maybe you just saw shadows that looked like evil demons with wings?" Rei asked trying very hard to keep the giggle from her voice. "I don't know what to say Luna, it's been four years since the whole Chaos thing, what can be out there that's worse than Galaxia?"  
  
"I have to agree with Rei Luna, it's been a long time since we've had any threats," Ami added as Minako and Makoto both nodded in agreement too.  
  
Luna dropped her head in defeat and she unconsciously flexed her claws. This sort of comment was something that she would expect Usagi to make, since she was still as immature as a teenager when it came to fighting, but hearing the others, especially Ami taking their senshi duty so lightly was more than a little shocking to the guardian cat. "Have you girls forgotten that you are Sailor Scouts?! It doesn't matter if it's peaceful! You're not suppose to let your guard down even one minute! For all you know, there can be new enemies making plans to take over right this very second. You girls ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" Luna burst out when it was too much for her to handle. "Haven't you guys learned in the past that peace doesn't last forever?" she hissed out. Even if the Earth was in peace, it was still their duty to protect the Princess, even if it was not from extraterrestrial monster, there were plenty of other supernatural life forms than the enemies they fought in the past.  
  
"Calm down Luna," Makoto said as the four girls backed away. It has been more than a long time since the Luna was this angry. The last time was when Usagi accidentally locked her up in the trunk of a car for a whole summer day. Needless to say, when Luna finally got out, she made sure that Usagi would never forget her again by giving the odango haired girl a nice set of claw marks on the back of her hand.  
  
"Why don't we wait for Usagi-chan to get here and hear what she has to say? Maybe she saw something too that might verify your story Luna," Ami suggested.  
  
"That is if that odango-atama can even remember to come," Rei murmured under her breath. "I swear that girl hasn't changed a bit, she's still brainless when it comes to things besides food and guys. You'd think that after turning twenty-two and being engaged to Mamo-chan would make her a little responsible."  
  
"Hey! Watch what you're saying behind other people's back Rei!" The little group all turned around to see Usagi bent over panting, her blonde pigtails touching the ground.  
  
"Usagi don't move!" Everyone froze when Luna suddenly jumped up from Rei's lap. "Senshi transform now!"  
  
"What are you waiting for?!" The black feline practically hissed out. "Can't you see the youma sitting on top of Usagi? It's the one that I was telling you guys about!"  
  
All Luna got were blank looks. The senshi looked at each other, then looked at Usagi's back, then looked back at the cat with the same expression that clearly said that they agreed that Luna is as crazy as a loon.  
  
"Luna," Ami began and cleared her throat delicately. "We can't see anything sitting on Usagi."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
With the cute little evil smirk on his face that was characteristic of the demon, Chibi-Koryu winked and blew a kiss at the raging black cat that was all but itching to claw his eyes out. This mission was more fun than he had expected it to be. Sure he was more than a little frustrated when he saw his charge today. Man, and he thought that Kohaku was accident-prone. That idiot angel was nothing compared to the Queen of Klutz that he had to protect for the rest god knows how long. Pardon the pun. Chibi-Koryu thought as his happy mood was instantly ruined when he glared at the blond girl he was next to.  
  
This was another thing that he didn't understand about God and his pathetic helpers; if God was all that powerful then why couldn't he make all of the humans as perfect as he was? I mean look at Usagi, she has beauty, but what is beauty without brains or coordination? Now Satan on the other hand, knew how to get the job done, just look at him, the perfect combination of beauty and intelligence, Chibi-Koryu thought, if only he wasn't affected by the power of that stupid moon, then everything about he would true be perfect.  
  
Only this morning when he was following Usagi after she split up with that cat Luna, he lost track of the times she fell after five minutes. He was seriously starting to wonder how the blonde would function if she didn't have her cat to tell her what to do every five steps. Useless to say if it wasn't for him, the baka girl would've been meat pulp by now on the streets of Tokyo, and things didn't get any better when they reached that Mamo guy's place. If anything, it was even more painful to watch her try to help him clean up his place but all she ended up doing was making everything worse. Chibi-Koryu didn't know whom to feel sorry for, Mamoru for having to buy a new living room set or for Usagi who started crying when her loving fiancé yelled at her. She almost reminded him of Kohaku but at least Kohaku didn't have anyone criticizing her that way.  
  
For the first time since he was trapped in his chibi form he took some time off to pity another person. Not that it lasted that long. Right now he was having too much fun taunting that cat Luna. It must be his demonic roots, but it just gave him so much pleasure to see someone else suffering. If he had to suffer than he was going to make sure that he was not the only one getting frustrated. And the fact that only a few animal species could see demons just added more spice to the game. There was nothing more maddening when you were telling the truth and no one believed you.  
  
"What do you mean you can't see it?! It's sitting on Usagi's back right now blowing a raspberry at all of you bakas!" Luna was literally hissing out, her back ached into a perfect half circle.  
  
"Um Luna, I don't feel anything on me," the blonde bunny said out hesitantly. She knew that she was late for a few minutes but she must've missed a lot of things.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi-chan," Minako quickly reassured the other girl who was starting to have a panicked look from the way the black feline was staring at her. "We were just talking about what Luna saw last night while you were asleep." She carefully walked towards her leader and pulled Usagi down to sit with her. Even though she couldn't see what Luna saw, it was better to be careful than sorry. Clearing her throat the goddess of love continued delicately. "Last night when Luna woke you up, did you see anything sitting on your window Usagi-chan?"  
  
The odango-haired girl slowly shook her head. By the time that she opened her eyes all she saw was Luna looking out her window and telling her that there would be a senshi meeting the next day.  
  
"Try to think Usagi, are you sure you didn't see anything that's around the age of Chibichibi, it has black hair and eyes, and on its back it's got black wings." Luna asked impatiently, eying the empty space a few inches above her mistress's head, where she saw the Chibi-Koryu waving at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Luna, I really don't remember anything at all," Usagi answered almost on the verge of tears. It was bad enough that Mamo-chan had to yell at her this morning but having Luna question her like this... it was hard even for her to put on her cheerful front.  
  
The black cat sighed. Maybe it was only her, since no one else could see it. Or maybe... something clicked in Luna's head. "Minako, we're going to have another senshi meeting tomorrow at the same time, make sure that Artemis is here, drag him out by the tail if you have to. Rei, can you bring out Deimos and Phobos and then do a fire reading on Usagi?"  
  
"Sure," the miko answered hesitantly not seeing the point to this at all. Luna was acting as if some evil spirit possesses Usagi, but just by looking at how Usagi was whining it was perfectly clear that there wasn't anything wrong with the blond ditz at all. But what the heck, if doing a fire reading could stop all of Luna's weird worries then she was all game.  
  
Floating right above Usagi's head, Chibi-Koryu chuckled. So the cat thought that a fire reading would be able to stop him, as if. Didn't she know that only the lesser demons could be detected by those amateur human tricks? As the nephew of Satan no one could track him down if he didn't want to be found. As for Deimos and Phobos, whatever those things were, they wouldn't stand a chance against him.  
  
His question was quickly answered when two black dots swooped down towards him from the sky. Usagi ducked and covered her head with her arms as she tried to run away from the crows that started circling her. Chibi-Koryu grinned at what he saw. So that was what Deimos and Phobos were, they just made his work easier. Too bad Luna didn't know that the Royal family of Satan and the crows had always formed an alliance. There was no way that the stupid cat could use his own allies against him.  
  
Closing his eyes, a dark violet seal appeared on his forehead as he concentrated his powers on the two crows, projecting his thoughts to the birds as they turned in the sky gracefully to attack him again.  
  
Rei watched puzzled as her pets swooped down on Usagi as if to attack her, was Luna right the whole time? That something was plaguing Usagi even though no one could see it? Just as she was thinking to herself, Demos and Phobos suddenly froze in midair. It wouldn't have looked strange if it were for the fact that one second they were charging Usagi and the other they were completely still in mid-flight.  
  
The dark haired miko quickly whistled, calling her guardian crows. The two birds seemed to have regained their control and answered to their mistress's call. "What did you see Deimos and Phobos?"  
  
The two crows croaked as they landed gently on the miko's outstretched hand. Carefully gripping her slim fingers so that their claws wouldn't cut into her flesh. She caressed the glossy black feathers as she listened.  
  
"What are they saying Rei?" Luna asked impatiently, her feline eyes didn't miss the precious second when the two birds stopped their attack when that weird symbol appeared on the youma sitting on Usagi. So she wasn't the only one who could see them. That brought a bit of relief and confidence to the guardian cat. Now if only the humans would believe their pets!  
  
"Well Luna, I'm sorry to tell you, but it seems like Demos and Phobos didn't see anything unusual around Usagi," Rei sighed, "Should I still do a fire reading on her Luna?"  
  
The feline's red eyes narrowed at the creature, the one she could see, if the youma thought that she could be defeated so easily, than she would show him. She wasn't the guardian of the Sailor Senshi for nothing. "Of course. I won't rest until I make sure that Usagi is safe."  
  
The blond girl sighed, her day was going from bad to worse and based on what she was feeling right now, and how determined Luna seemed, she was in no mood to argue with the cat. Not that any arguing would make her guardian to change her mind. She had long discovered that when she didn't want to be persuaded, Luna could be as deaf as a rock. There was nothing she could do than to go through whatever the cat planned for her. No rest for the tortured. Even Rei sympathized her, which was not characteristic of the dark haired girl.  
  
Dragging her feet she followed her scouts and Luna, almost forgot to take off her shoes before she entered the room of the sacred flame if Ami hadn't reminded her. She felt like a zombie as she followed Rei's instructions to kneel between the miko and the sacred flame. She had no clue in what was going on, all she knew was that this had something to do with the reason Luna woke her up last night. But right now she didn't want to go through with any of this, what Mamo-chan said to her was still too fresh in her mind.  
  
In the meanwhile the chibi-demon that was the cause of this entire ruckus looked on in amusement. It had been such a long time since he has had so much fun. Even teasing Kohaku pales in comparison to this. He would teach the kitty cat not to mess with him. With that thought in mind, a devious plan started to form in his head as the girl they called Rei started to chant.  
  
"O sacred flames, please guide us. Show us the new danger that threatens Usagi-chan's life," the dark haired miko asked as she performed the final hand seals. Everyone stared at the flames trying to see the changes in the leaping fire until their eyes were burning with dryness and heat.  
  
"Rei, do you see anything yet?" Luna whispered, impatient but afraid to disturb the girl's concentration. Just when the question left her mouth, the sacred flames took shape and leaped out towards Usagi. Everyone gasped in shock, it couldn't be true but there was no mistake that the sacred flames took a sharp that was almost an exact copy of Luna.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" everyone shouted at the blond who sat unmoving with her back to the fire. The scorching heat singed the ends of the golden strands and threatened to devour the frozen figure if Rei hadn't pushed her princess out of the way. The large fire replica of Luna landed on the hard wooden floor and growled at the girls before it disintegrated.  
  
Chibi-Koryu smiled. Mission accomplished. Looked like he won this round according to all the shocked faces of the girls as they turned as one to look at their guardian cat. Humans were so easy to trick.  
  
"I can't be true!" Luna yelled out shaking her head. She looked up at the grinning demon that could only be seen by her. "It was you isn't it? You were the one who manipulated the flames to look like me!" She turned towards the frightened faces of the senshi. "Don't be fooled Usagi."  
  
There was fear on their faces when the dark feline approached their leader. It was Makoto who pushed the unresisting Usagi behind her. The rest of the senshi followed suite and surrounded Usagi, separating her from the cat. "We're sorry Luna, but you know that Rei's fire readings is never wrong."  
  
"But... you don't seriously believe that I would hurt Usagi!" a wounded look appeared on her furry face. How could they doubt her like this? She would never betray or hurt her princess in anyway. Usagi was almost like a daughter to her, she only wanted the best for her princess, for her safety...  
  
"We don't believe that either. We know that you will never harm Usagi-chan in any way Luna," Minako said sadly, she knew how hard it was for Luna. If it was Artemis, she wouldn't be able to handle it, but the safety of her princess was more important than anything. "We don't know for sure what's going on right now. So maybe it'll be best for you to stay away from Usagi- chan right now Luna. It won't be permanent, just until we find out what's happening. We know that you won't harm Usagi, you would rather die than to see something happen to her, but maybe your presence plays a role. Just to be on the safe side."  
  
"You want to separate me from Usagi?!" an unbelievable look on her face. "Do another fire reading Rei. Did you make a mistake? Maybe you were thinking about what me when you were asking the fire. There has to be a mistake!"  
  
"I'm sorry Luna. Even if I repeat the fire reading, the result is going to come back the same, you know that," the miko shook her head and refused to look at the cat guardian. "Even Deimos and Phobos said that they didn't detect anything unusual around Usagi-chan."  
  
"Fine forget all the that! Ami scan Usagi with your Mercury Computer. I'm sure the Silver Millennium technology will be able to detect the youma I'm talking about."  
  
"Luna, I think you should stop this nonsense," the blue haired genius said after a long pause. "We've tried everything you suggested so far and nothing showed up. No one has seen the youma you have been talking about. Even if there is a youma, wouldn't it attack by now? Especially since you can see it following Usagi around, why would he just do that and not harm her?"  
  
"Because he's trying to gather information! Because he wants to find out your weaknesses! Because he wants to create conflict and create a rift in the sailor senshi and it's obviously working very well!" Luna yelled out.  
  
"Luna, I think that it'll be best if you take a little time off now. It's been a long time since we've had any threats, maybe you'll just overreacting a little," Minako said hesitantly, not wanting to anger the cat further. Who knew what Luna was capable of doing right now? And on one in their right mind was very eager to find out either.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm seeing things? That I'm crazy?!" the guardian feline growled out, making all the girls flinch. "Fine, if you guys don't believe me then I'll go. Don't come crying to me when something happens to Usagi," Luna flung over her shoulder coldly and left the little group.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief, but Rei immediately turned towards her best friend. "Usagi-chan, promise me that you'll stay away from Luna for the time being."  
  
The blonde opened her lips to complain but one look around the determined faces made her close them again without uttering one sound.  
  
"No buts! We know that Luna would give her life for you, but the fire reading isn't something that should be taken lightly. She might have an influence on the bad omen that's ahead of you," the miko explained and forced her princess to look into her eyes. "We'll have to tell Mamoru-san about this and each of us will take turns watching over you just in case. I'll ask Luna to stay with me here at the temple for the time being, so you'll be able to see her whenever you want to, okay?"  
  
There was no light in the defeated sapphire eyes. "Do whatever you want. I'm leaving now."  
  
The four girls watched speechlessly as their leader seemed to drag herself out of the temple, without any of her normal cheerfulness and energy. Did something happen between her and Mamoru this morning that might've made her so uncaring? She hadn't said anything and usually when they had a fight she would be brawling her eyes out by now. The quiet depressive mood was just so out of place with a girl as full of life as Usagi.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The park as full of people, after all it was Saturday in the middle of the summer. Kids ran around laying tag and young couples walked hand in hand. There was nothing that made her feel worse than watching all these happiness around her. She felt so out of place, so alone at this moment.  
  
Now that there were no more enemies, the senshi had all gone on their separate ways. Pursuing their dreams now that there were no senshi duties to inhibit them. Even Mamo-chan was too busy to see her, always working extra-shifts, and the little time that she did get to spend with him, he was always too tired. It was like she didn't know this Mamoru at all. He was too different from the way he was when they were fighting side by side as Sailormoon and Tuxedo Mask back when he actually cared.  
  
Now she didn't recognize the man that fell asleep in her presence. Maybe it was because of her, how she stayed the same while everyone else around her changed. She almost wished that the Earth was in danger again so she could have her friends and her precious fiancé back. But that would be too selfish, putting the lives of so many people in danger just for a few minutes of personal happiness.  
  
"Life sucks," Usagi murmured to herself as she plucked a rose blossom from a near by bush. The perfectly formed flower reminded her of the ones Tuxedo Mask used to throw. He was so romantic back then.  
  
"I agree," Chibi-Koryu said out lout still floating next to the blonde girl. "I can't believe I'm still stuck like this."  
  
Usagi shrieked loudly and dropped the flower she was holding. Did she just hear a voice talking next to her ear or was she so incompetent now that she didn't even notice someone walking up to her? She turned around and peeped over her shoulders. No one. She let out a shaky laugh, "It must've been my imagination. I can't be hearing voices in my head."  
  
"You can hear me?" Chibi-Koryu asked in surprised and winced in pain when the blonde shrieked even louder than the first time. If he weren't in charge of protecting her, he would've ripped those vocal cords out by now. But he was too intrigued by the fact that she could hear him to act upon his more violent desires. Now wasn't this interesting. As far as he knew, no one could see or hear him unless they were already dead. Of course that pot-bellied Kohaku's human was an exception. Wait a minute, Kokuyo did say that he was protecting the Moon's daughter. The fact that this Usagi was the offspring of a giant space rock combined with the fact that she owned a talking cat and was a part of Sailor senshi (whatever that was) must've meant that she had some sort of power. God, why didn't he try to communicate with her sooner? Maybe being in this chibi form for extended lengths of time had a negative effect on his mental capabilities, all the more reason to get out of it as soon as possible.  
  
Usagi stared as the flower she dropped was picked up by an invisible hand and floated to her face, waiting for her to take it back. But the poor frightened girl couldn't do anything except to run way in the opposite direction while screaming about ghosts and youma.  
  
Chibi-Koryu looked at the rose he held and shrugged. If she didn't want to believe it, than he would have to force her to. With a snap of his fingers, the running blonde tripped on a tree root that suddenly grew up from the concrete ground. Flying towards the girl casually, another snap of his fingers and Usagi was picked up and deposited on the green grass, all the scratches magically healed. "Before you start screaming bloody murder again, let me explain first," he couldn't finish because she started to mumble to herself.  
  
"Oh my god. Luna was right all along. There is a new enemy," Usagi hugged herself tightly and looked around as if trying to locate the invisible enemy.  
  
He wanted to scream too. This was even harder than talking to Kohaku. At least the baka angel had the courtesy to listen to what he had to say once in a while. And here he was trying to be nice and explain to the human girl (not every demon was as patient as he was) and she accused him of being a monster. At last, his anger got the better of him and with a loud curse, he directed a bolt of lightening towards the tree that the blonde was leaning against.  
  
Usagi jumped away just in time and watched in horror as the large willow tree got cremated in a matter of seconds. She had never seen a youma this powerful before. Her hand itched for her compact that was safely locked away in her drawer. Now that there were no more enemies, she always kept her relics from her Sailormoon days at home. But now, she didn't even know if Sailormoon would be able to defeat this enemy considering it was more than a little difficult to fight something that you couldn't even see. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Now that I have your undivided attention. Let me introduce myself," Chibi- Koryu smirked. Nothing like a little violence to drive the point home. My name is Koryu and I'm the nephew to his evilness, the Ruler of Hell: Satan. Now I don't understand why or how you can hear me, since ordinary humans can't. So I guess that it has something to do with your powers."  
  
"You know that I'm Sailormoon?" Usagi asked wide mouthed. Now this was one smart youma who did his homework. Normally youma never bothered to find out Sailor senshi's real identities. She must tell the others about this... but her communicator was at home with her compact.  
  
"What's a Sailormoon?" the chibi-demon looked confused for a while. Kokuyo never mentioned anyone called Sailormoon before. But now that he thought about it, the girls and that cat said the name quite a few times. But that's not important right now. "Never mind, I don't care what it is. I was told that you are the daughter of the Moon. Is that true?"  
  
The daughter of the Moon? That was the first time someone addressed her like that. "Well I was the daughter of Queen Serenity, the Ruler of the Moon Kingdom in my previous life."  
  
"Close enough. So like I'm saying. I'm not going to harm you or your little friends... that is unless they interfere with my mission."  
  
"Don't you dare..."  
  
"If they don't interfere with me, you and your friends will have nothing to worry about." Chibi-Koryu continued. "I don't know how much you know about angels and demons, but I'll try my best to explain," He took a deep breath. He had never been this patient with anyone before, not even with Satan. What would the denizens of Hell say if they could see him now, taking his time with a human girl? His reputation as the hot-tempered demon would be ruined for all eternity. "Before an angel or a demon reaches their maturity and full power, they spend half of everyday in chibi form. For angels who draw their powers from the sun, they are able to maintain their adult form during the day and revert back to chibi form at night. For the demons it's the opposite. Our powers come from the moon. So we have our adult forms at night and chibi forms during the day. Now recently I've discovered that I can't turn back into my adult form at nights. I've been told that it is because you, the Moon's daughter is in grave danger. Therefore, you're mother the Moon is too worried about you to care about others, we demons are stuck in this chibi form until you are safe from whatever harm that's threatening you. So you see, in order to make your mother happy again, I'm stuck with the job of watching over you."  
  
Usagi stared suspiciously at the blank space in front of her where the voice came from. This was getting crazier and crazier by the second. Angels and demons? Adult and chibi bodies? And people found Sailor Senshi were hard to believe. "How do I know you are telling the truth? Demons aren't known to be very trust worthy you know, assuming that's what you truly are."  
  
"Jeeze woman! Haven't you been listening to me?" Chibi-Koryu threw his short arms in the air. He wished that there were more things for him to burn because right now, the temptation to throw a bolt of lightening at the blonde was overwhelming. "Do you think I would waste my time tormenting a mere human like your when I can torture God's favorite baka angel at any time I want to? Here I am offering you my services like an ANGEL," he spat out the word, "And I get treated like a piece of crap. Fine, if you don't believe me, I'll leave. What do I care if you die in the next five minutes and never get married to that ass of a fiancé. I'll see you in Hell someday."  
  
"Hey wait!" Usagi called out in hast and bite her tongue. Why did she stop the demon from leaving? For all she knew he could be the reason that was putting her in danger. And was what he said true? That she was going to die soon and he was going to protect her from that? Her very own Guardian Demon.  
  
Chibi-Koryu was startled when the girl suddenly burst into a giggling fit. That girl definitely needed some help.  
  
"I'm sorry Koryu-san. You can stay if you want. My life sucks already so it can't get any worse than it already is," Usagi offered.  
  
"You don't know how much worse my life sucks compared to yours," the demon grumbled and sat down on Usagi's shoulder. "Not being able to transform back is one thing, but having angels pitying you is more than humiliating! I would rather die than let that ugly Kohaku see me like this."  
  
"Well that sounds pretty terrible. But at least you don't have a fiancé who never notices you now and friends who you never get to see," Usagi sighed. "Is Kohaku your rival?"  
  
"Well she's an angel. And I hate all angels but her most of all. She's no where as powerful as I am, and I'm a million times more gorgeous and sexy than she'll ever be!"  
  
The bunny giggled. They sounded just like her and Rei-chan back in high school. "So why do you hate her so much if you're so superior to her?"  
  
"Well..." Chibi-Koryu broke off. He never thought about it before. "Because she's clumsy, useless, annoying... I don't know! I just hate her okay? Do you have a problem with that?" he asked offended.  
  
The blonde giggled. "No, no of course not." This Kohaku sounded so similar to her though. Clumsy, useless, annoying, those were the words that Mamo- chan said to her this morning. She thought sadly. "I think you won't like me that much either then Koryu-san."  
  
"Of course not baka. Who can like someone that trips every five steps? That's why if I'm stuck here, I might as well have some fun. If you help me to get my adult form back, then I'll turn you into a brand new hot sexy mama that no man will be able to resist."  
  
The odango haired girl laughed. This was one funny demon, so different from how she imagined them to be from the Bible stories. She was suddenly very curious to see him. How would Koryu look in his adult form? Would he be dark and debonair? Would he be charming and handsome? Would he be goofy and cute? Sadly there was no way to tell from his voice since he sounded disturbingly like Chibi-chibi. "You have a deal then demon-san."  
  
"Good, but you must promise not to tell your talking cat or your friends about me."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about that. To tell you the truth, it was pretty funny what you did to Luna today," Usagi smiled at the memory. "I've never seen her so mad before. If she knew that I can actually hear you, she would shred me with her claws."  
  
"Yeah that was me. Cats and some other animals have the ability to see us for some reason. I don't think she'll give up though," his eyes lit up at the thought of all the nasty things he would do that the black feline if she dared to interfere. In a way he wanted to see what Luna would do, it would provide all the more entertainment for him. He always did favor cats over other animals. Maybe Ruri and Hari would like to have some fun here on Earth too. He turned and gave one of his trademark smiles at the black shape hiding in one of the bushes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She knew. Luna glared hatefully at the youma sitting on Usagi. She had never felt such a strong dislike for anyone, not even Queen Beryl when she destroyed the Moon Kingdom. How dare this creature come between her and her princess? And why did Usagi lie to protect the thing? Her red eyes narrowed. He must've brainwashed Usagi when she wasn't there to watch over her mistress. And how dare the senshi separate her from Usagi when it was clear that right now was when the blonde needed her the most? Well she still had a trump cared up her sleeve. She would prove to them all that she wasn't seeing things. After all, she clearly saw with her own two eyes how the blonde was talking to the creature.  
  
AN: One more chapter to go and I'll be finished! Hehe I'm beginning to love these short stories, I can deal with updating them ^^;; 


	3. Make Over

* * *

AN: Unfortunately this story is not going as planned, so I won't be finishing it off with this chapter . When I was writing it, I had the biggest writer's block ever, and then after it just suddenly decided to write itself O.o If anyone read Memoirs of a Geisha before, the last part will seem familiar . 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and just a side note, if you want to flame me, don't waste my time please, give me reasons why the story deserves flaming, and please don't give poor excuses like "I hate Usagi" etc.

Chapter 2

"No! No! You're doing it wrong!"

The sudden outburst of anger made Usagi drop the book she was trying to balance on her head. It was one thing being yelled by Luna but this was someone who she couldn't even see... it made the comments that more scary and intimidating. Just imagine where he would be able to follow her to since she couldn't see him. She blushed at the thoughts... what if... was Koryu the peeping Tom kind?

"What are you blushing about?" an annoyed Koryu asked, this was more difficult than trying to talking to Kohaku, he couldn't believe how trusting this girl was. She was even worse than that bubble headed angel. At least Kohaku asked questions whenever he told her to do stuff.

"Nothing!" Usagi answered a bit too quickly. She couldn't see him, but she could feel the intense stare directed at her that just screamed 'crazy girl'. Oh well, she was used to stares by now. After years of being Sailormoon and having stares at her fuku from pedestrians to youmas for four years, there were almost no look that could faze her now.

"Whatever," Chibi-Koryu rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see him. "Now, how many times do I have to tell you that you have to sway your hips when you walk? SWAY! Not rolling it around like a ship at sea. You're trying to give off a coy feminine charm, not strutting your stuff on some back alley."

Usagi sighed at his coarse description. It took lots of time just to get used to the way he spoke, at first she was more than just a little traumatized by the demon, but now she couldn't stop herself from giggling at his figure of speech. Of course that was only when he wasn't yelling at her. The blonde took a deep breath and picked up from where she left off. If anything, Koryu was stricter than Luna, it seemed like the demon took great pride in his knowledge of aesthetic pleasures. And from the way he was yelling at her, the bunny had a feeling that she was more than an eye sore right now.

"Ack! I don't know who taught you to walk like that!"

"Luna," Without thinking the blond blurted out the culprit. The cat had always sat on her bed commenting as she walked with the stack of textbooks balanced precautious on her head.

"Well Luna deserves to go to Heaven for this," the demon grumbled from his spot on the table. "The only thing walking while balancing a book teaches you is how to walk like a robot. You're too focused on not dropping the books that you're not paying attention to other things. Now take those ridiculous things off of your head." The chibi-demon massaged his temples. Who knew that it was so painful teaching a lowly human about beauty? If this was what angels had to go through... then he was damn glad that he wasn't one. No wonder Kohaku was as loopy as she was, if she had to go through this kind of torture, he had to give the brainless chubby girl credits for not committing suicide yet.

"Now, listen carefully to what I have to say and try to engrave it in your brain."

Usagi solemnly nodded to the empty space that just spoke to her. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew that he was quickly losing his patience. Luna did, even when the cat was use to her klutzy ways, she tried, she really did but the fact that she couldn't see him still nagged the back of her consciousness. If anything, the fact that he was invisible only increased her nervousness.

"Forget everything your cat told you to do."

"But."

"No buts," Koryu continued before Usagi complain. "What does a cat know about being beautiful? Her beauty preparations every morning consists of licking herself including places that I personally think shouldn't be licked," he said disgusted. "She should leave the art of being beautiful to an expert like myself. You are very lucky to have me by your side Usagi. Not everyone can hear my advice; I'm passing to you what won me Mr. Gorgeous pageant so many times in Hell."

"Really? You are that handsome?" The pain from his stinging comments disappeared as an image of a handsome man popped into Usagi's mind. She unconsciously giggled as a particular image of a man in nothing but a Speedo swimsuit appeared. Why not, if all the female beauty pageants had the contestants in bikinis it might be very plausible that the men would be made to wear the male equivalent.

"I'm not only handsome, I'm the most beautiful creature in hell. No demon male or female can resist me. Why even Satan's own son..." a sneeze stopped the chibi demon from finishing his gloating. "Anyways, this isn't about me. The point is, I'm the most qualified being to help you with your problems. So forget everything that baka cat told you to do, and don't you ever touch those silly beauty magazines ever again if you want to achieve your goal."

* * *

"AH!" Chibi-Koryu screamed out in frustration as his chubby hands pulled at his own hair. If he thought that it was frustrating before, he wouldn't be surprised when his body explode from the pain and just plain rage. "Okay this is it! I give up. I've never seen anyone as clumsy and klutzy as you are."

Usagi looked down quickly as the demon continued to vent. For some reason this hurt twice as much as Luna's lectures. She swallowed the urge to wail as well, as tears gathered in her eyes, but she tried to blink them away. She knew that he wasn't the kind to be swayed by feminine tears and if she started wailing, he might just burn her like what he did to that tree earlier. "I'm sorry Koryu-san, but can't you be a little patient?" She asked as she forced a smile on her face even though she refused to look into the direction the voice was coming from.

"I don't know how long the offspring of a huge rock can live up till, but I know that I don't have the time to waste. I'm not going to spend the rest of eternity trapped in this midget size body as you try to learn how to walk gracefully," Chibi-Koryu said bitterly. "This was a bad idea from the beginning. I should've known that Angel Master had a trick up her sleeve, they wouldn't let us demons get something so easily. Listen girl, you should just give up on that fiancé of yours. There's no way that you can live up to his standards, not with you're habits."

Through out his whole speech, the tears slowly burned away in the sapphire eyes. The hurt that was inside of her turned into anger. Just who did this demon here think he was? He was the one who was in need of her help to get back his adult body. How dare he insult her like that? She knew she was a little on the clumsy side but it wasn't as if she wasn't trying, but he just had to point out every single tiny fault and magnify it a thousand times and rub it into her face, didn't he? The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Fingernails bit into the soft flesh of her palms.

Too bad Chibi-Koryu was too occupied with his own rambling to notice the aura of death that suddenly surrounded a very quiet Usagi. Without warning a pillow hit him in the face, the force knocked him off the soft bed that he was sitting on. For someone who couldn't see him, she sure had a good aim and such a strong arm for someone so skinny. "What the hell is your problem you human?"

"You! You're my problem!" Usagi pointed to the floor where Koryu sat. "Leave! I don't ever want to see you again!" With that the blonde ran out and slammed her door, making the demon wince, surely the hinge would've fallen off by the force.

The demon blinked at the closed door. Did that just happen? No one had ever had the guts to slam a door in his face before. And even if they had, they never got to live till the next minuet. Of course the fact that a human girl had just done something that no demon and angel dared to do was only adding fuel to his fire. But he had to give her guts for daring; after all she had seen what he was able to do to the tree. But he was too surprised to throw a fireball at her, especially since she was already gone. What should he do now? Surely he wasn't going to apologize to her since it was her fault for being so clumsy, but then again, if he left, there was no other way to get his adult body back. What to do?

* * *

Usagi slid down against the bathroom door and leaned her head against the smooth cool surface. Oh god, what had she done? She just pissed off what could be one of the most powerful and evil demons in Hell. There was no way that she could win if he decided to take out his anger on her, her compact was still safely locked in her room... which coincidentally was where the demon was. She was too young to die! With that thought in mind she gave into her instinct and wailed.

Idiot girl, Chibi-Koryu thought as he heard the familiar voice. He had thought that she had run away to that temple again, but obviously she was still in the house. The crying was giving him a headache. Hell, there must be an easier way to approach this.

Usagi tensed when she felt the air next to her move, making the hair on her arm stand up. "What do you want now? Or haven't you had enough of making fun of me?"

"Look, I know you're trying you hard, but I'm going through some very rough times right now too, so you can't blame me for acting that way," Chibi-Koryu said. "Look, I don't want to waste time and neither do you. So if you would stop sulking, I think I have the perfect solution to this." The demon smirked.

The last statement made the bunny lift her head up in curiosity.

"Instead of going through all this trouble that is very painful for the both of us," he grinned at the glare he received. "How about I just use magic to transform you? It's every simple and painless and you'll still feel like yourself except with no more falling down and wailing, as well as the odango hair and the pink bunnies, blue moon clothes..." he could of continued with a longer list of things that could be changed if Usagi hadn't made an swipe at the empty air right above his head.

"Okay okay, so I know I'm not perfect," Usagi growled out, the nerve of the guy to still be so rude when he's trying to apologize in his own twisted way. "So how long will the magic last if I agree to it?" She asked grudgingly. As much as she didn't want to admit it, if there was a short cut to getting Mamo-chan's heart again, why waste energy and time? But... would he be able to notice the difference? And would he like the new her better than the older her?

"As long as you want," the demon grinned, happy that his plan was taking into affect. "I can make it one day, a week, a month, a year, forever...."

"Forever is a little too long. I don't think I'll be able to last that long."

"Nonsense, who wouldn't want to be beautiful forever?" the demon dismissed Usagi's worries with a wave of his tiny hand.

Yes, who wouldn't? But she couldn't erase the bitterness in her mouth as she nodded, forcing herself not to think about the consequences. As long as Mamo-chan would notice her again, no price was too big to pay... right?

"How do you feel?"

The blonde girl blinked when the question stopped her train of thoughts and answered with an intelligent "Hn?"

The chibi demon sighed in annoyance. "I just cast the spell to make you beautiful, how do YOU feel right now?"

"I don't feel any different," Usagi asked confused. When did he cast the spell? She didn't hear any magical words nor did she see any bright flash of light, and she certainly didn't feel the tingly feeling that comes every time she transformed into Sailormoon, or when she used the Luna pen to disguise herself. Didn't all magic require some sort of flash of light or chant? And she distinctively remembered seeing the fire and thunder when Koryu cast that attack spell a few days before.

"Stand up and take a few steps and you'll notice the difference," came the smug reply. Usagi nodded and followed the instructions, taking one small step after another still trying to detect any faint traces of magic within her.

"Have you noticed anything?" The chibi demon asked after the blonde bunny reached the end of the room and walked back, repeating the process over and over again.

"What?"

"You've been walking for some time now and you haven't tripped even once," he enjoyed the surprised look on her face when she realized, but the look was quickly disguised and the blonde girl pouted. "But that's because there's nothing to trip over in the bathroom." Indeed there was nothing except the shinny tiles lining the small space.

"Fine, if you don't believe me let's take a walk outside in those stilettos you're hiding in the bottom of your closet. Let's make a bet, if you don't trip during our walk then you'll have to do whatever I tell you to do from now on without whinny or crying or any other female tricks that you're used to play. If you stumble even a tiny bit, then I promise never to bother you or your friends ever again. Agree?"

"Agreed," Usagi nodded, very sure in her own clumsiness that she was positive that she was going to win the bet with no problem. "Wait a minute! How did you know about the stilettos?!" the bunny suddenly cried out, her cheeks tainted with pink. She had bought them upon an impulse a year ago during a sale hoping that someday she would be able to wear them, but after she nearly broke her ankle the one time she tried them on, they stayed in the bottom of her closet, and she had made sure that no one would know about them. Just imagine what other things the little pervert could know and saw if he knew about them. Usagi felt her whole body heat up with anger and embarrassment. She wasn't even safe in her own home anymore. "Hentai!"

The demon laughed and Usagi couldn't stop herself from taking off a slipper and throwing it in the direction of the infectious sound. Even she couldn't help but sort of smile at her own accusation. After all even though she couldn't see him, she knew that he was about the same size as Chibi-Chibi. And accusing him of being a hentai was almost as bad as accusing the little pink haired girl of being the same.

No sooner did she step into her own bedroom, she was greeted by the sight of her clothes flying out of her closet at the speed of light. Some of them seemed to float in midair before it was sent flying along with the others.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Usagi screeched loudly. Did the demon how much time she spent cleaning her room last night? She had painstakingly color-coded her entire closet and now all of her hard work was in ruins. Her mom was going to have her head on a platter if she saw the state it was in right now.

"Don't you have anything else except for these elementary kids clothes?" Chibi Koryu said in disgust as another blouse and bunny dress sailed over his head. God if anyone needed a fashion makeover it was the blonde. How did she go out on the street wearing clothes like that? Koryu thought, he himself felt embarrassed for his charge.

"If you're going to be seen with me, there's no way that you're wearing those clothes," the demon said firmly leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, but tell me how am I suppose to go out if you won't let me wear my clothes? I don't have anything else you know," the bunny asked stubbornly, more than a little pissed that he insulted her fashion taste. And plus if wasn't as if the people on the streets could see him in the first place. She didn't see anything wrong with the baby blue and pink clothes, and if you asked her, the bunnies and crescent moons were adorable. She had survived this long in those clothes without being ridiculed and now he waltzed in and shattered her perfect reality.

"You're not the only woman who lives here Usagi."

She didn't even need to see him to be able to see the nasty smirk on his face. Even though she was often called an idiot and slow, it didn't take Usagi long to figure out what Koryu was implying. "Oh no! I won't wear my mom's clothes! I refuse to admit that she has a better fashion taste than I do!" And not to mention that her mother was more gifted when it came to certain 'assets', Usagi thought to herself, of course it was something she would rather die than to say out loud.

"Yes you are. It's either wear the clothes I tell you to or go out naked," without hesitation with a snap of his fingers, Usagi watched with her mouth open as all of her clothes spontaneously combusted right in front of her. The young blond shrieked out loud and would've jumped to save her burning wardrobe if Koryu hadn't held her back with an invisible barrier. A speechless blonde watched as her entire collection... thousands of dollars... countless time spent on shopping... all went up in smoke. There wasn't any other choices nowhere there? As happy as some of the male population might be at seeing her naked, she had no desire to please them.

"Fine, you win," Usagi growled out between her clutched teeth. God, once she could see him, she would get her revenge, ten times over.

Chibi-Koryu smirked. He always got his way. Leading the way out of the room, he knew for sure that Ikuko was out today, they heard her tell Usagi that she was going out to shop with Shingo who, as expected of a growing boy, needed new clothes every few months.

Even though she knew that there was no one home, Usagi couldn't stop herself from tip toeing into her parents' room. She remembered all too well how her mother had punished her the last time she tried to steal the curtains from the room to make a new dress. She unconsciously felt the top of her head where the bump had been when her mother hit her with the duster. She was not at all ready to face Ikuko's wrath any time soon.

"What are you doing? Hurry up before you mom comes home," an annoyed Chibi-Koryu snapped, already in the closet flipping through the different dresses. "Ah I found it!" With an triumphant laugh, he held up his prize for his protégé to see. He saw Ikuko come home with a package from Vivian Westwood a few days ago, and couldn't stop his curiosity, and who would've known that the mid-aged homemaker had such a erotic side?

"That... that..." Usagi couldn't find her tongue. "You want me to wear that?! But that's a lingerie! A very revealing lingerie! And why does my mother have that in her closet?!"

"First of all, it's only a lingerie when you wear it as such. The top is a little revealing, but it's not something that's considered scandalous. Paired with a simple cardigan or jacket or even a poncho, you'll have men from all ages following you like puppies. And plus it's a really nice color and the short length will compliment your legs and give you the inch that you lack even without help from the stilettos." The demon explained as he started to pull out other articles of clothing that were hidden in the deep side of the closet.

"These are all my mothers?" the blonde was still in too much shock to say anything else. She had to admit that the demon was right... her mother did have good taste in clothing. But the question rests... why did Ikuko only wear that Martha Stuart Purple dress and that ugly white apron?

"Yeap, you didn't expect her to have anything besides that dress did you," the demon smirked. "There's a whole new side to your parents that you don't know..." He left the sentence hang.

Usagi stared at his general direction, eyes glassy then suddenly she clutched her head and shook it from side to side, the two blonde pigtails whipped against the walls. "Eww! You just gave me a mental image that I don't ever want to have! My parents can't be like that... they're my parents... and they're old!"

Chibi-Koryu chuckled evilly, he loved to see his victims being mentally tortured like this, and he was sure that as much as she tired, the image of her parents doing naughty things to each other would stay in her head for a long long time... he would make sure of it personally.

"Whatever, let's go," She had to get out of here before she saw anything else that would make her question her parents' private life. "I don't want to be caught by my mom."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Usagi hissed under her breath to the demon she knew was floating next to her head. One pedestrian gave her a weird look as he walked pass the blond girl who seemed to be talking to air. Teenagers these days.

"Yes yes, now stop hugging your chest and walk normally. If you keep hiding your breasts like that, people are going to think that you're some kind of suicidal maniac who's hiding a machine gun to wipe out the entire city."

"But.. but if I don't support it it's going to fall out!" Usagi hugged herself closer as she felt him trying to pull her arms apart.

"For Hell's sake baka! They're made of gel! They're not going to pop out that easily!"

For you see, when Usagi tried on the lingerie in her room, they discovered a major problem. Everything else fitted perfectly, the hips, the length, the color... but the blond was a little lacking in the chest area compared to her mother, and every time she bent over... lets just say that she wasn't as flat as Holland but close enough.

"Can't you do anything with your magic? It's so cold and slippery, it feels like I have fish inside my bra!" She cried out as softly as possible, but it still didn't stop a few high school boys from hearing and blushing bright red.

"Fine fine, if you're against the idea THAT much," Chibi-Koryu grumbled as Usagi turned into a park where there wasn't that many people during the middle of a business school day. With a snap of his fingers the feeling that Usagi despised so much disappeared and when the blonde girl looked down, she was pleased to see that her bosom was much rounder than before and every inch of it felt real.

"Are these really mine?" the bunny asked in wonder a little shocked how easy it was to gain cup sizes.

"Go ahead and touch it if you don't believe me," the demon smirked licking his lips, anticipating a good show.

"Hentai!" Usagi cried out and hit the air blindly completely missing her target. Most people might mistaken her blush as one of anger, but mixed in there was just a tiny bit of pride... just wait till Rei saw her.

"Whatever, you're the one who wanted me to change you. Now stop hiding yourself and let me continue my lesson, only one more to go before you're allowed to show your new self to that baka fiancé of yours."

"Hey! He might be a little insensitive and cold but he's not an idiot! I'll let you know that he was accepted at Harvard before," Usagi retorted angry at anyone who dared to mar her perfect fiancé.

"Yes, he's not an idiot but you certainly are for falling for such a man," Chibi-Koryu murmured carefully so that the bunny wouldn't be able to hear. "Anyways, last lesson of the day."

Usagi perked up at hearing this.

"See that young man walking over there?" the demon pointed to a young man in front of a convenience store, carrying several large boxes, before he suddenly realized that Usagi couldn't see his arm. "The one who's on the other side of the street, in front of the store."

"Yes, what about him?" the blonde asked puzzled.

"I want you to cross the street and walk towards him, and as you walk pass him, look at him and make him drop those boxes," Chibi-Koryu instructed with a smirk in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked not sure that she really understood what her instructor was telling her. Making him drop the boxes? She might be Sailormoon but she had no telekinetic powers.

"Look at him, give him your best sultry look, make him forget what he's doing until all he can look and think about is you," the demon explained a little impatiently. Must he explain everything to this human?

Usagi looked baffled. "But... but I don't even know him! And.. and I'm just going to walk towards him... like for five seconds! I can't seduce a man in five seconds! That only happens in manga, TV, and books!"

"Have a little confidence in yourself will you?" the demon said a little cross. "You're one of the better looking humans I've seen," he admitted grudgingly. "Try to imagine that it's your fiancé that you're walking towards, think about how much you want him, how much you want to take those clothes off that sweaty muscular body, how much you just want to lick the sweat off of that broad chest, how much..."

"Alright alright! I get the point you don't have to get into so much detail you hentai!" the blonde was blushing to the roots of her hair and she had to stop herself from covering her face. Even though the demon assured her that she was the only one who could hear him, she still had a hard time believe it since his voice was so clear and loud.

"Well if you understand, then get moving, we don't have all day here!"

She grumbled under her breath, why was she letting him take over her life? Oh yeah, because she was a masochist. Anyways, time to put away the sour face, the sooner she got the task done, the sooner she would be able to see her Mamo-chan. Her whole visage changed from being white and depressed into pink and smiling with anticipation. It was with the bright smile and flushed cheeks that she walked towards the young man, eyes shinning with joy and steps light and confident. She walked pass him head high and eyes partly closed, trying to catch his eyes... but too bad for her, he didn't even see her because of the boxes he was carrying covered his eyes.

Usagi made a disappointed sound. What was she supposed to do now?

"Turn back and do it again," Chibi-Koryu hissed.

The blonde nodded, for some reason determined to get it right. If she could just pass this test, she was sure that she would be able to do the same to Mamo-chan. Imagine turning the man into a pile of putty just by a look. She could just feel the power rushing through her system like a drug.

She walked through a little alley and back to where she started and lucky for her, the young man just finished putting down the boxes he was carrying and was walking towards her. She smiled shyly and walked slowly, taking delicate steps and as she neared him, she shook her hair a little, tossing the blonde tresses over her shoulder so that it would catch the sun. She could feel his gaze on her now like a brand. Her heart sped up, she was almost afraid that he would be able to hear how nervous she really was. She continued however almost shyly, and when she saw him trying to catch her eyes, she lowered her head giving him a small coy smile and looked at him through her lashes, holding his eyes and enchanting him with the sapphire blue through the thick pale lashes.

So captivated by the sun kissed girl, the young man didn't notice until it was too late that the side walk was finished and he tripped and fell down when his foot landed in air with the next step. Both him and Usagi giggled quietly as he sat down and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing and waving at her.

"Not that bad for a beginner," Chibi-Koryu commented as Usagi turned around the corner. The blonde girl was trying hard to contain her own excitement at her accomplishment.

"I did it.... I DID IT!!!!!" Usagi yelled out jumping up and down, momentarily forgetting that she was suppose to act like a lady, instead of a child. "Thank you Koryu!" She grabbed the little demon who was sitting on her shoulder at that moment and even though she couldn't see him, she still planted a kiss on his head... at least she assumed it was his head.

It was a good thing she couldn't see him, because he would be forced to do something very bad to her if she could see the blush that covered his face. Strange behavior for one who was so experienced in the worldly art of lovemaking. "Whatever, don't get too ahead of yourself. You still have a long way to go." He said gruffly.

Usagi smiled, nothing can dampen her mood right now. "I know, but right now I want to see Mamo-chan!"

The blush on his cheeks disappeared and he felt like whining. Why after all the hard work he put in, the only person she could think of was that jerk?

TBC...


End file.
